Ein bisschen zu heiß
by RootLess
Summary: Haruka hatte ein Bier zu viel und Bunny / Usagi kommt überraschend zu Besuch


Durch das geöffnete Fenster hörte man das Zirpen der Zikaden und Grillen. Die Mittagssonne brannte, hoch am Himmel stehend, auf die Stadt nieder. Ihre Hitze sammelte sich zwischen den hohen Häuserwänden und ließ es selten zu, dass ein erfrischend kühler Windstoß durch die Gassen blies.  
Die jungen Bewohner Tokios nutzten dieses Wetter und belagerten die grünen Parks in leichter Badekleidung. Handtuch neben Handtuch. Schwitzender neben Schwitzende.  
Haruka Tenoh hatte dafür nichts übrig. Sie zog lieber ihre Schutzkleidung über um auf ihrer Ducati mit annähernder Lichtgeschwindigkeit zwischen dem stockenden Berufsverkehr hindurch zu düsen. Aber an Tagen wie diesen würden vermutlich die Reifen auf dem heißen Teer zerschmelzen.  
An Tagen wie diesen blieb Haruka nichts anderes übrig, als die Rollos runterzulassen, die Fenster zu öffnen und die alte Klimaanlage anzuschmeißen, die ihre Hochzeiten schon längst hinter sich hatte.  
Michiru hatte sich schon morgens mit ihrer Badekleidung und Strandmatte verabschiedet und ihre Freundin zurückgelassen. Normalerweise hätte Haruka wahrscheinlich solange geschlafen bis Michiru von ihrem Sonnenbad zurückkam, aber bei dieser Hitze hatte es auch sie schon zur Mittagszeit aus dem Bett getrieben.  
Jetzt hing sie, nur in Tank Top und Boxershorts bekleidet, wie ein nasser Sack auf ihrem Sofa und zappte sich durch das TV-Programm. Soaps, Dauerwerbesendungen über Wunderküchengeräte und traumhafte Make-up-sets, Gerichtssendungen und Talkshows müllten die Sender zu.  
_iFurchtbar, nicht mal die Langweile kann man sich mit solchem Mist vertreiben./i_, seufzte Haruka in Gedanken und warf genervt die Fernbedienung auf den Tisch. Mit viel Kraft hievte sie sich aus den Kissen und schlurfte mit ihren nackten Füßen über den Holzfußboden zum Kühlschrank. i_Gegen so ein Wetter ist nicht mal ein trainierter Sportler gerüstet/i_, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie langte in die belebende Frische des Kühlschrankes und griff sich ein kühles Bier. Das Ende einer Gabel zwischen den Flaschenhals umklammernden Zeigefinger und Kronkorken geschoben, setzte sie die Hebelkräfte in Bewegung und der Kronkorken sprang auf den Boden. Sie würde ihn später wegräumen, dachte sie sich. Es wäre lebensmüde sich in dieser Verfassung nach unten zu beugen.  
Haruka setzte die Flasche an ihren Mund und ließ das kühle Getränk ihre Speiseröhre herunterlaufen.  
„Ahh.", stöhnte sie zufrieden, als sie die Bierflasche wieder abgesetzt hatte. Auch wenn sie eigentlich nur wenig Alkohol vertrug, gab es für sie an solchen Tagen nichts Besseres als ein Bierchen oder zwei. Etwas besser gestimmt, schlenderte sie wieder zu ihrem Sofa zurück und wollte gerade ihre Bierflasche, neben die zwei Anderen leeren auf den Tisch stellen, als es an der Tür schellte.  
Sie öffnete die Tür und lugte durch einen kleinen Spalt hindurch. Was sie sah, ließ ein Schmunzeln auf ihren Lippen erscheinen. Ein blondes Mädchen hatte sich zu Boden gebückt um hastig einige Krümel wieder zurück in einen Beutel zu schieben.  
„Mondgesicht.", sagte Haruka und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als ein hochrotes Gesicht zu ihr hinaufblickte.  
„Ähm. Hallo, Haruka.", stammelte Usagi und richtete sich auf, dabei nicht vergessend die restlichen Krümel mit den Füßen an die Wand zu schieben. „Ich hab' Michiru getroffen und sie sagte du bist alleine zu Hause. Ich dachte du freust dich vielleicht über Besuch?"  
Die Frau mit den sandblonden, kurzen Haaren öffnete die Tür nun ganz und trat ein Stück beiseite: „Über deinen doch immer."  
Usagi errötete leicht und betrat den kleinen Flur. „Auf dem Weg hierher bin ich am Supermarkt vorbei gekommen und habe dir ein paar Kekse mitgebracht." Das Mädchen hob ihren Beutel an, der jetzt mit vielen Kekskrümeln übersät war.  
„Das ist sehr aufmerksam von dir.", bedankte sich Haruka und betrachtete Usagi dabei näher. Sie trug wie gewöhnlich ihre Haare zu zwei Zöpfen, die oben am Kopf zu zwei Knoten geformt waren. Die Sonne hatte ihr eine leichte Bräune ins Gesicht und ein paar Sommersprossen um die Nase gezaubert. Dadurch, so schien es, strahlten ihre blauen Augen noch heller als sonst. Dem Wetter angemessen trug sie ein leichtes grünes Sommerkleid, was fast bis zu ihren Knien reichte. Die Beine waren frisch rasiert und das letzte bisschen Feuchtigkeitscreme schimmerte ein wenig im Sonnenlicht, welches durch die Tür hinein flutete.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und als Usagi die Bierflaschen auf dem Tisch sah, drehte sie sich zu Haruka um.  
„Ist bei dir alles ok?", fragte sie besorgt.  
Ihre Freundin schmunzelte über Usagis Naivität ohne sie ihr übel zu nehmen: „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Kiddo. Die Hitze bringt mich fast um. Ein kühles Bier ist da eine gute Abwechslung."  
„Oh, achso.", flüsterte das Mädchen und schämte sich ein bisschen für ihre Frage.  
„Ich hol eben eine Schüssel für die Kekse.", versuchte Haruka sie abzulenken. „Warum setzt du dich nicht schon Mal?"  
„Mhh.", nickte Bunny.  
„Du bist heute gar nicht mit den anderen Mädchen unterwegs. Wie kommts?", rief die Frau aus der Küche während sie in den Schränken nach einer geeigneten Schüssel wühlte.  
„Die wollen sich alle sonnen. Ich hatte heute wenig Lust darauf.", ertönte Usagi und sie murmelte danach noch undeutlich Worte vor sich hin.  
„Sonst bist du doch aber immer mitgegangen.", hakte Haruka weiter nach, während sie zurückkehrte und die Schüssel auf den Tisch zu stellen. Der traurige Unterton in der Stimme war ihr nicht entgangen.  
„Ach.", begann Bunny und rutschte unwohl auf dem Sofa hin und her.  
„Nun sag schon, Kiddo."  
„Sie machen sich in letzter Zeit über meine Figur lustig. Rei sagt immer ich esse zu viel.", murmelte sie und blickte auf den Fußboden.  
Haruka musterte nochmal Usagi. Sie hatte ein schlankes, weiches Gesicht mit einer fröhlichen Ausstrahlung. Ihr Hals war lang und makellos. Das blonde lange Haar legte sich locker über ihre schmalen Schultern und fiel den Rücken hinab. Ihr Brustansatz lugte leicht über dem tiefer geschnittenen Ausschnitt hervor und lies auf einen wohlgeformten Busen schließen. i_Wahrscheinlich ein B-Körbchen/i_, schoss es Haruka durch den Kopf und durch die anregende Wirkung des Alkohols spann sie noch weitere Gedanken über ihre Brüste und was sich damit anstellen ließe. Sie merkte nach einigen Sekunden, dass sie etwas zu lange auf Usagis weibliche Rundungen geschaut hatte, denn diese errötete wieder und stammelte unverständliches Zeug. Um sie nicht weiter zu beschämen, warf sie einen letzten Blick auf ihre Taille und Hüfte und schaute dann wieder in ihr Gesicht.  
„Ich finde du bist sehr hübsch.", sagte Haruka weich und wieder stieg Usagi die Röte ins Gesicht.i _Sie ist süß, wenn sie sich schämt/i_, dachte sie und lächelte leicht. Es gefiel Haruka, wenn sie andere Frauen durch ihre Blicke und mehrdeutigen Bemerkungen verwirrte.  
„Danke.", stammelte das blonde Mädchen. Der intensive Blick, den sie eben von ihrer Freundin bekommen hatte, lies sie nervös werden. Sie konnte sich noch gut an ihr erstes Treffen mit ihr erinnern, schon damals hatte Haruka eine merkwürdige Anziehungskraft auf sie gehabt. Diese war im Laufe der Jahre nie wirklich verschwunden, hatte sie sich lediglich in die hinterste Ecke ihres Bewusstseins geschlichen.  
„Dein Körper ähnelt langsam dem einer Frau. Da ist es normal, dass die Süßigkeiten etwas schneller ansetzten.", bemerkte Haruka und wieder sah sie Bunny erröten. Beflügelt von Usagis Unsicherheit versuchte Haruka sie weiter aus der Reserve zu locken. Sie hatte nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass sie gewisse Gefühle für ihr Mondgesicht hegte, auch Michiru wusste davon.  
„Willst du nicht ein paar Kekse probieren?", versuchte Bunny die Spannung aus der Atmosphäre zu nehmen. Doch Haruka hatte sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt und es würde etwas mehr brachen um sie von ihren Gedanken abzubringen. Stattdessen näherte sie sich dem blonden Mädchen und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Später vielleicht, Kiddo."  
Usagi wurde bei den Worten schummrig vor den Augen.  
„Haruka, was machst du da?", flüsterte Usagi leise als sie die warme Wange an der ihren fühlte.  
„Alles was du willst.", lächelte die Kriegerin des Windes verschmitzt. Noch subtiler konnte sie ihre Intention nicht ausdrücken. Sie liebte es sich das zu nehmen was sie wollte, aber am spannendsten war noch immer der Kampf darum. Und in diesem Moment setzte sie alles daran Usagi willenlos zu machen.  
„Aber-", versuchte das Mädchen zu protestieren, doch der Kloß der ihr im Hals saß war groß und das wild pochende Herz lies sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Sie hatte einen wundervollen Freund, den sie um nichts in der Welt verlassen wollte, aber Haruka wickelte sie gerade geschickt um den Finger.  
Bunny rutschte etwas zurück und sah sich ihr Gegenüber genauer an. Die schlanke Frau trug keinen BH unter ihrem Tank Top, sodass sich die steifen Brustwarzen durch den Stoff abzeichneten. Das wilde Haar umrahmte ihr maskulines Gesicht und lies es in dem dunklen Raum noch geheimnisvoller wirken, als es ohnehin schon war. Harukas Lippen umspielte wieder dieses spitzbübische Schmunzeln, was bei ihr einen heißkalten Schauer auslöste. Usagi hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für diesen Gesichtsausdruck gehabt. Das war es, was sie bei Mamoru gesehen hatte, als sie sich noch nicht lange kannten, aber was auch Seiya eine gewisse attraktive Ausstrahlung verliehen hatte. Und nun lullte Haruka sie mit diesem Blick ein, sich dessen bewusst, dass sie Bunny, wie soviele andere Frauen damit erweichen konnte.  
Uranus kroch nun auf allen Vieren auf das Objekt ihrer Begierde zu. Langsam und geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze, die sich ihrem Opfer nähert. So zwang sie Usagi dazu sich immer weiter nach hinten zu beugen, bis sie mit dem Rücken auf das weiche Sofa fiel. Ihr Handrücken berührte Bunnys Wade und strich sanft immer weiter nach oben. Über die Knie und die Oberschenkel hinauf.  
„Haruka.", seufzte Bunny als sie deren Hand auf der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels spürte. Haruka grinste triumphierend, jetzt hatte sie was sie wollte.  
Die Kriegerin des Windes spürte wie zaghafte Hände über ihren Rücken krochen und noch etwas verhalten ihre sanfte, warme Haut streichelten. Die Berührungen lösten einen wohligen Schauer aus und sie stöhnte leise um dem Mädchen zu zeigen, dass sie mit ihren Liebkosungen richtig lag. Tatsächlich bewirkte es, dass Bunny nun sichere ihre Hände über den Körper der Frau fuhr. Harukas Hand verweilte noch immer auf den Innenseiten des Mädchens Oberschenkel und begann nun ihre Finger langsam weiter nach oben zu bewegen. Je näher sie sich an die feuchte Region tastete, wurde auch ihre heißer und pochender. Ihre Lust und Leidenschaft stieg bis ins Unermessliche an und machten es ihr schwer sich zu zügeln. Sie beugte ihren Kopf an Usagis Hals und küsste diesen aufwärts bis zu ihrem Ohr. Diese Gefühle trieben Bunny nun langsam auch an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Noch nie war sie einer Frau so nahe gewesen und schon gar nicht dieser attraktiven blonden Frau. Sie genoss jede Berührung. Dem jungen Mädchen entfuhren mehrere Seufzer und sie begann ihr Becken rhythmisch zu bewegen. Dabei stieß Harukas Hand immer wieder an ihre eigene, empfindlichste Stelle und die kleinen Stöße erregten sie noch mehr. Lange würde sie so nicht durchhalten können und sie wollte es auch nicht. Sie hob sich einige Zentimeter an, indem sie ihre Hände neben Usagis warmen Körper, der auch durch ihr Sommerkleid zu spüren war, stütze.  
Interessiert blickte sie in das Gesicht des jungen, hübschen Mädchens. Ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen, wodurch ihr Blick sexy und lüstern aussah. Haruka lächelte leicht und strich Usagi eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Berühre mich, Kiddo", hauchte die Frau und spürte im nächsten Augenblick wie sich kleine, schlanke Finger in ihre Boxershorts schoben. Harukas Augen schlossen sich und es entfuhr nun auch ihr ein lustvolles Stöhnen.

Im selben Moment drangen plötzlich Geräusche an ihr Ohr, die sie eindeutig dem Zufallen einer Tür ins Türschloss und Fußgetrappel zuordnen konnte. Ehe sie sich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegen konnte, hörte sie wie eine Stimme rief:  
„Haruka, ich bin wieder da!"  
_iMichiru!/i_, schoss es Haruka durch den Kopf und sie blickte gleichzeitig auf das bleiche Gesicht von Bunny, das immer mehr zu verschwimmen schien. Sie mussten sich schnell aus dieser Position befreien. Panisch drückte sie sich von Usagi weg, doch ehe sie sich versah, fand sie sich selber auf dem Rücken liegend wieder und sie schlug ihre Augen auf. Hastig suchte ihre Blicke die Wohnung nach dem blonden Mädchen ab, doch sie konnte es nicht entdecken. War sie etwas so schnell aufgesprungen gewesen? Hatte sie sich etwa unbemerkt an Michiru vorbeischleichen können?  
Sie befühlte ihren dröhnenden Kopf, das leichte Sonnenlicht, das sich durch die Rollos mogelte und direkt in ihr Gesicht schienen, ließen Haruka mit den Augen blinzeln. Seltsam, vorhin hatte sie das Licht nicht gestört. Langsam dämmerte es Haruka.  
„Hallo Schatz", grüßte Michiru erneut und kam um das Sofa geschlendert, nicht ohne ihre Hüften einen reizvollen Schwung zu verpassen, um ihrer Freundin einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken.  
„Das Bier hat dich wohl müde gemacht", setzte die Frau fort und stellte ihre Badetasche neben die zwei leeren Bierflaschen ab.  
Der Blondschopf richtete sich auf: „Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht."  
_iEs war nur ein Traum. Aber irgendwann krieg' ich dich, Kiddo. Irgendwann./i_


End file.
